familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Union County, Pennsylvania
Union County is a county located in the U.S. state of Pennsylvania. As of 2000, the population was 44,947. Union County was created on March 22, 1813, from part of Northumberland County. Its name is an allusion to the federal Union. Its county seat is Lewisburg . Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 317 square miles (821 km²), of which 317 square miles (820 km²) is land and 0 square miles (1 km²) (0.12%) is water. Adjacent counties *Lycoming County (north) *Northumberland County (east) *Snyder County (south) *Mifflin County (southwest) *Centre County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 41,624 people, 13,178 households, and 9,211 families residing in the county. The population density was 131 people per square mile (51/km²). There were 14,684 housing units at an average density of 46 per square mile (18/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.08% White, 6.91% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 1.06% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.37% from other races, and 1.37% from two or more races. 3.90% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 41.2% were of German, 13.9% American, 6.5% Irish, 5.9% English and 5.3% Italian ancestry according to Census 2000. 90.4% spoke English, 3.7% Spanish, 2.0% Pennsylvania Dutch and 1.2% German as their first language. There were 13,178 households out of which 31.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.90% were married couples living together, 6.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.10% were non-families. 25.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county, the population was spread out with 20.10% under the age of 18, 13.90% from 18 to 24, 30.90% from 25 to 44, 21.70% from 45 to 64, and 13.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 123.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 128.50 males. Municipalities Under Pennsylvania law, there are four types of incorporated municipalities: cities, boroughs, townships, and, in at most two cases, towns. The following boroughs and townships are located in Union County: Boroughs Townships Census-designated places Census-designated places are geographical areas designated by the U.S. Census Bureau for the purposes of compiling demographic data. They are not actual jurisdictions under Pennsylvania law. Other unincorporated communities, such as villages, may be listed here as well. *Linntown Education Early Child Education According to the Office of Child Development and Early Learning of the Pennsylvania Department of Education June 2007 report, Union County is rated low to moderate risk level for children who are “at risk” and therefore might benefit from more taxpayer funded services. Union County was rated 1.86 ARL, in the lowest 25% of counties for average risk level.http://www.pde.state.pa.us/early_childhood/site/default.asp?g=0 Early Child Education Program Reach Analysis 2007 Head Start PreSchool Programs Head Start is a federally and state funded preschool program for low income children. The program serves 3 and 4 year olds. In order to participate the family income must be below federal poverty guidelines. *Early Head Start Family CenterSnyder, Union, Mifflin Child Development Report. Feb 2010 Public School Districts * Lewisburg Area School District ** Lewisburg Area High School * Mifflinburg Area School District * Milton Area School District (also in Northumberland County) * Warrior Run School District (also in Montour and Northumberland Counties) Higher Education *Bucknell University is in Lewisburg. Recreation There are three Pennsylvania state parks in Union County. *R. B. Winter State Park *Sand Bridge State Park *Shikellamy State Park's overlook is in Union County. The marina is across the Susquehanna River in Northumberland County. Recycling A basic program for recycling is available throughout the county including once-monthly curbside pick up and drop off facilities that are open for a couple hours a week. Aluminum, glass, newspaper, #1 and #2 plastics, and magazines are all accepted at most sites. Strict separation and cleaning of materials are required. Household hazardous waste, including fluorescent bulbs, are not recyclable in the county. See also *List of municipal authorities in Union County, Pennsylvania * National Register of Historic Places listings in Union County, Pennsylvania References External links *Union County *Pennsylvania Department of Transportation, Bureau of Planning and Research, Geographic Information Division, "2005 General Highway Map of Union and Snyder Counties". Note: shows boroughs, townships, roads, villages, some streams. URL accessed on April 5, 2006. *Buffalo Creek Watershed Alliance *Snyder, Charles M. Union County, Pennsylvania: A Celebration of History, Penn State Press, 2001 ISBN 0917127-13-7 Category:Counties of Pennsylvania Category:Union County, Pennsylvania Category:Established in 1813